The present invention relates to cis-6-undecene-1-chloride, which is a novel compound hitherto not known or not described in any prior art literatures, and also to a method for the synthetic preparation of the same compound.
As is well known, extermination of various kinds of noxious insects not only in household but also agriculture and forestry is carried out less and less by use of chlorine-containing or phosphorus-containing organic chemicals which may cause serious environmental pollution or a health problem in human body. Instead, one of the promising chemical means for the extermination of noxious insects is the use of the so-called sexual pheromones. A sexual pheromone is a secretion of the insect of a sex and attracts the insects of the other sex of the same species even in an extremely small amount.
Several of the sexual pheromones have already been investigated chemically in detail and their chemical structures have been established. Examples of them are: cis-7-dodecenyl acetate; cis-9-tetradecenyl acetate; cis-11-hexadecenyl acetate; cis-11 hexadecenol; cis-11-hexadecenal; and cis-3-cis-13-octadecadienyl acetate and their use for the extermination of the respective noxious insects is now on the way of development.
These compounds of definite chemical structures can of course be prepared by a chemical method of synthesis but economically advantageous methods for the synthetic preparation of them have not yet been proposed.